Alone
by Rin Taisho Sama
Summary: Ela: Uma secretária um pouco irresponsável, teimosa, poderia não ser um defeito mas, muito prestativa. Ele: Misterioso, solitário e ...seu chefe! Apesar das circunstânias, será ela capaz de descobrir ou pelo menos, conhecê-lo?
1. Capítulo 1

Alone

Em algum lugar de Tóquio, seis e quinze da manhã. Rin Nakamuru, saia mais uma vez atrasada para o seu emprego. Ela vestia uma saia rosa bebe, blusa branca social,um scarpan caramelo e suas bolsas, o único detalhe era, ela estava completamente amarrotada.

Chegando ao seu local de trabalho, logo comprimentou correndo seus amigos e subiu para o último andar.

Esta trabalhava em uma empresa multinacional, seu dono, uma pessoa muito solitária e que todos evitavam contato, Rin era sua secretária, e só tinha contato por telefone, para passar seus recados e compromisso, achava até estranho como trabalhava com uma pessoa a 2 anos e nunca tinha o visto,pois sempre ele era o primeiro a chegar e o último a sair, alguns diziam que ele até morava lá, mas isso era apenas boato.

Organizando suas coisas, Kohako secretário do senhor Jaken, a quem compartilhava o mesmo corredor.

- Bom dia Rin, novamente atrasada, sua sorte e que o Senhor Sesshoumaru nunca a viu.

Rin fez uma cara de mal-entendida.

- É... mas em compensação os esporros que ele me dar no telefone, nem preciso vê-lo.

Debruçou sobre a mesa desanimada. Não demorou muito o telefone do escritório ecuou.

_ Não falei..¬¬ aiai

- Boa dia Senhor Sesshoumaru, o senhor não tem nenhum recado no algo?

No outro lado da linha, uma voz estremamente grossa, mostrava uma certa irritação.

- Obviamente não tenho recados Senhorita Nakamuru, pois como teria se a minha secretária, que eu acho que você ainda é, não estava em seu devido lugar.

Rin engoliu a seco.

- Me desculpe Senhor

- Não quero suas desculpas, não pago por elas. Passe os relatórios imediatamente.

- Sim senhor! Já estou depositando no compartimento.

Rin respirou fundo, começou a trabalhar, a manhã foi muito tumultuada.

No horário do almoço encontrou com suas amigas Kagome e Sango.

Kagome trabalhava em uma firma de advocacia e Sango em uma funerária.

- Oi meninas como estão? - Rin comprimentava alegre

- Certamente melhor que você, tente trabalhar com mortos para ver se é bom.

- Pelo menos você vê seus cliente e eu que nem vejo meu chefe.

-Isso é realmente estranho...E você kagome, porque esta tão quieta?

- Hum...quem..onde??o.O

Todas começaram a rir e fizeram seus pedidos.

- Anda Kah não nos esconda nada, sei que tem algo ai nessa cachola... Sango se divertia com a cara da amiga

- CACHOLA?????O.O hum...e que sabe tem um ajudante novato lá, que sei lá sabe...

- Hum...sei lá sabe..kkkkkkkkkkkk..só vc mesmo Kah e você Rin, agora ficou quieta, vai dizer que também entrou alguém novato ou o Kohako aquele secretário te chamou para sair??Heinnn..

- Nada disso, e que estou cansada, trabalhar para o Sesshoumaru não é fácil.

- Isso porque você nem o vê..

- é...as vezes penso nisso, será que nunca ninguém o viu?

- Ele deve ser muito feio ou sei lá..rsrsrs

- Pára Sango, não sei, muito estranho.

A conversa estava ótima mas a responsabilidade chamava

- Então meninas até amanhã!!Vamos ver um filme, afinal somos filhas de Deus né!

Sango piscando os olhos.

- Ok - falou Rin e Kagome juntas.

Rin já chegou no escritório com a mesa cheia de papéis para revisar e passar para os expectivos donos.

- Ahhh que vida, nem acabei de ingerir a comida e lá vou eu, deve ser castigo por chegar tarde, só pode.u.U

O dia transcorreu tranquilo, até um certo momento.

Rin teve que comunicar com seu chefe que amanhã as seis, dois empresários canadenses chegariam para assinar os contratos.

- Só falta eu ter que trabalhar amanhã...é o fim...ò.ó

Ela telefone para ele, e o telefone toca..toca...toca...

- Ué será que o Senhor Sesshoumaru não esta na sala, mas que eu saiba não tem outra porta, será que tem? Rin falava lembrando o único dia que havia entrado naquela sala, isso quando a decoração estava mudando e o Sesshoumaru estava viajando.

Continuou insistindo e nada dele atender.

Arriscou bater na porta, e nenhum sinal.

Começou a ficar preocupada, pois não fazia nem trinta minutos que havia falado com ele.

Sentou e esperou um tempo, às vezes ele estava ocupado no toillete.

Passaram-se mais trinta minutos ela retornou.O telefone continuava tocando e ele nada de atender.

Bateu na porta de novo, respirou fundo e abriu lentamente.

É hoje que eu perco meu emprego - pensou Rin

Entrou no sala e não viu ninguém, chamou e nada, andou pela sala até que algo chamou sua atenção.

Um perna estirada no chão

- SENHOR!!!

Ela chegou perto e viu um homem desmaiado, longos cabelos prateados, e umas marcas no rosto.

Rin sabia que seu chefe era youkai, só não imaginava que era tão bonito, ou diria lindo.

Abaixou e começou a chama-lo, pegou um pouco de água e umideceu seu rosto, passou um pouco de wisky em seu nariz como via nos filmes..

Não demorou muito, grandes olhos dourados abriram lentamente.

Rin abaixou a cabeça, afinal era ordens de nunca entrar naquela sala enquanto ele permanece-se ali.

- Mil des..desculpas Se..Senhor, e que eu achei estranho o senhor não me responder ...ten..tentei por horas..

Sesshoumaru nessa hora já estava sentado no chão.

- Não sabia que minha secretária gaguejava. - usava sempre o tom habitual, frio.

- OH não é ...que...

- Tudo bem, pode se retirar.

- Mas senhor quer que eu chame o médico, o senhor ainda parece abatido?

- Já disse para sair.

Rin saiu com muito contragosto da sala, estava realmente preocupada.

Voltou a fazer seus serviços e de hora e hora ligava para saber se ele estava bem, lógico que nunca perguntava, mas sempre inventava alguma coisa para ele atender o telefone.

Foi assim o resto do dia, até a hora de ir embora.

Rin já permanecia no em casa, agora não conseguia parar de pensar no que aconteceu, o que o seu chefe tinha e porque ele se escondia daquele jeito, sendo este tão bonito.

- Ahhh será que agora eu terei um relacionamente melhor com ele em Wish?

Wish era seu gatinho.

- Miau... - lambendo as patinhas

- E também acho que não - desmostrava desânimo

Rin tomou seu banho e foi relaxar, afinal era sexta e não trabalhava no sábado.

Em outro lugar de Tóquio

Sesshoumaru descansava em sua poltrona.

O que ela deve esta pensando agora...maldição, tinha que acontecer isso justo lá...

pensava com seu copo de wisky na mão.

Não tem importância,segunda eu a demito.

E foi tomar seus rémedios e deitar.

Segunda...

- Milagre acontece hein, Rin... - falava Kohako com ar brincalhão.

- Não enche..

- Ihhh tpm é..rsrs

- Cala boca Kohako..

Ao meio da discurssão dos dois, Sesshoumaru pedi para Rin entrar em sua sala.

O espanto foi tanto que ela acabou deixando cair o telefone de suas mãos.

- Sim, Sim, já estou indo. "Será que ele esta passando mal de novo?" - pensava a jovem

Bateu na porta e entrou.

- Sim senhor Sesshoumaru?

- Tome.

- O que o senhor que que eu faça com isso?

- Essa é sua carta de demissão, acho que agora você sabe o que fazer, tenha um bom dia.

Rin estava espantada, tanto, a ponto de continuar no mesmo lugar.

- Vai continuar ai senhorita?

- E...e ...senhor..mas por que? acabou que ela perguntou sem perceber.

- Por que? Este arqueava a sombrancelha

- É nada, deixa...muito obrigada por tudo.

Saiu cabisbaixa, sabia que andava chegando muito atrasada, mas que ia mudar,não pensava que ter ajuda-lo, daria em sua demissã que haviam avisado ela quando entrou, mas ele estava estirado no chão!

Pegou suas coisas,passou no RH, não se despediu de ninguém e saiu.

Agora tinha que pensar no que fazer, afinal o dinheiro uma hora iria acabar.

No escritório

Sesshoumaru achou melhor ir para casa, já que estava sem secretáém não se sentia muito bem, pegou o elevador particular que levava a garagem, uma área restrita.

Dirigia tranquilamente, mas como seu médico havia avisado...

Em uma das estradas, um enorme barulho foi ouvido de freios, por sorte ele estava com cinto de segurança, que amenizou o efeito da batida no poste.

Meia hora depois, ambulância e policias estavam no local.

Em seus pertences, seus documentos e seu celular.

Como procedimento, um dos policias vasculhou a agenda, sendo que esse só havia um número.

Em casa

Rin já estava com os classificados de emprego na mã seu celular toca.

- Alô?

- Senhorita Nakamaru?

- Sim é ela mesma. O que deseja?

- Me desculpe encomodar e que estou com um jovem rapaz aqui no Hospital Central, e este só tinha seu número no que sejam conhecidos.

Nesse momento Rin estava desesperada, "quem seria?"

- E poderia me dizer o nome?

- Ah sim, espere só um minuto..

Um minuto depois..

- Sesshoumaru Taisho

-QUE??Sim, sim, já estou indo, qual a sala?

- Sala 47, estamos esperando senhorita..

--Sim, sim, tchau.

Rin pegou sua coisas e saiu desparada atrás de um táxi.

"Senhor, mais o que ele estava fazendo essa hora na rua, que eu saiba ele só sai de noite"

Chegando no hospital, Rin atropelava a todos até chegar na recepção.

- Sou Rin, é Nakamuru, o Senhor Sesshou...

- Calma Senhorita, uma voz atrás de si pronunciou

- Oi, sou a Rin .. então como ele esta?

- Calma ele esta bem, não aconteceu nada grave, só um pequeno corte, mas nada demais..

-Ahhh sim - respirou aliviada

- A chamei aqui pois percebi que você é o único contato dele, por acaso é ou conhece algum familiar dele?

- Hum, que eu saiba o senhor Sesshoumaru é sozinho.

- Foi o que suspeitei, então gostaria que a senhorita, se não for encomodo, ficar uns dias na casa dele.

- Na casa dele?O.O

- Sim!! Não é por causa do acidente e sim pelo estado de saúde dele.

- Estado de saúde?

- Venha senhorita, acho que deve saber.

Rin acompanhou o médico até o escritório, algo dizia que não era nada bom.

- Sente-se aqui por favor, então como estava dizendo o estado dele não é nada bom.

- Nada bom,como assim?Ah eu sei que ele não se alimenta muito bem, vai até ser bom eu passar uns dias com ele, deve ser isso né, anemia?

- Não, não é anemia, é muito mais complexo o caso dele, o que ele tem é câncer.

- CÂNCER??Não pode ser..

- Pelo que vi ele sempre conviveu com isso, e os diagnósticos mostraram uma evolução muito rápida na doença e como ele não faz quimioterapia.

- Mas ele tem cura né?

- Não senhorita....Sesshoumaru... tem pouco tempo de vida.

- Que?? O.O

Nessa hora Rin não aguentou, mesmo não tendo contato com ele, sentia triste, pois agora entendia porque ele ficava tão sozinho e o quanto ele devia sofrer, chorava por sua tristeza.

- Claro doutor, ficarei o tempo que for preciso.

- Saiba que não será fácil, pois pelo que percebo ele distanciou de todos..

- Tudo bem, pode deixar, sou teimosa...

Ainda com algumas lágrimas rolando

- Muito obrigada doutor, quando eu irei acompanhá-lo?

- Hoje mesmo, assim que ele acordar.

- Certo.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Mais um capítulo, espero que gostem..Deixem comentários...:P**

No quarto do hospital

Um youkai acordar, mas uma vez de sua crise

"Quantas vezes ainda acordarei disso?" se perguntava

Arrumou suas coisas, já estava pronto para ir para casa, quando sentiu um braço lhe tocando

- Você, o que esta fazendo aqui?

- É...e o senhor esta melhor?

- Ouviu a minha pergunta?

"Como vou dizer isso"

- E.. eu vou passar uns dias ....ee....com...com vo você..

Sesshoumaru não acreditava naquelas palavras.

- Não sabia que você fosse oferecida Nakamuru. - estava mais hostil

Rin respirou fundo, sabia agora o motivo de ele tratar as pessoas assim

- Isso não é ser oferecida! É ajudar!

- Pedi sua ajuda?

- Você não, mas o médico sim, e dei minha palavra, agora se contente!! - fazia biquinho e batia o pé ao falar.

- Como ousa falar assim com seu chefe?

- Chefe?o.O Que eu me lembre você me demitiu.

-...

Sesshoumaru deu as costas e entrou no carro, dessa vez um mordomo iria conduzir, Rin entrou logo atrás dele, deixando ele extremamente nervoso

Rin sorria alegremente.

E assim foram para dias difíceis....

Em casa

Sesshoumaru chegou já indo para os seus aposentos, deixando Rin completamente sem saber o que fazer.

Ela sabia que aquele não seria um bom momento para perguntar.

Então, ficou na sala, acomodou-se no sofá e acabou caindo no sono.

No dia seguinte, não viu Sesshoumaru, quer dizer isso até ela ir ao quarto dele, sabia que teria trabalho em lidar com ele, mas isso não iria fazer desistir, pois pela conversa do doutor dias turbulentos viriam.

Preparou o café e foi ao quarto, já eram onze horas e vendo que ele não tinha aparecido ainda, certamente estava com fome, ou mesmo se não estivesse faria comer...

Bateu na porta e ninguém respondeu...

-Senhor Sesshoumaru, fiz seu café?

- ...

Arriscou girar a maçaneta, viu que a porta estava aberta.

- hum... ótimo!!

Quando terminou de abrir a porta, a visão que viu, deixou tudo cair.

- Deveria pergunta antes de ir entrando Nakamuru?

-...

- O que?Vai ficar ai me olhando nu?

- ...

Sesshoumaru começou a aproximar dela..

Rin acordou de seu transe quando viu que ele estava muito próximo..

- E..des...eee..des...ee..tchau...

Fechando a porta, ouviu de longe.

- Espero que depois volte para limpar essa bagunça.

Rin chegou à sala ainda em choque.

Não demorou muito, Sesshoumaru apareceu.

- Pode ir limpar a bagunça

Rin que ainda estava sobre o efeito da visão.

- Hum...

Ele passou direto indo para a cozinha, ela o acompanhou.

-Onde ficam as coisas para limpar?

- Ali - Ele apontou para uma portinha do lado da cozinha. E logo saiu

Rin pegou as coisas para limpar e se dirigiu para o quarto, estava tudo quieto, até ela ouvir um barulho, correu para ver de onde vinha e percebeu que era do escritó as escadas correndo, seu pressentimento não negou, era Sesshoumaru.

Chegou ao escritório, viu ele se apoiando na cadeira, logo ela pegou um copo d'água e perguntou onde ficava o remédio.

Depois de medicado ajudou a subir para o quarto.

Estava muito pálido, desceu e preparou comida rápido e subiu.

Quando entrou ele estava dormindo, calmamente se aproximou e chamo-o

- Senhor Sesshoumaru??

Ainda com olhos fechados

- O que quer? Estou bem, pode sair, ainda não sei o que esta fazendo aqui, não preciso de sua piedade. Falava amargamente.

- Mas eu não sinto pena do senhor.

Este abriu e a encarou.

- Não? Então o que sente.

Rin sentou na beirada da cama e começou a lembrar do passado

- Sabe, você me faz lembrar minha irmã....E que ela também sofreu da mesma doença que o senhor.

- Hum, mas então o que sente?

- Sinto a necessidade de fazê-lo viver pelo menos o tempo que eu estiver perto.

- Viver? - este lhe disse com tom irônico

-Sim! Sabe, mesmo pessoas saudáveis podem vim a morrer do nada, e nem por isso deixam de viver.

- Pode ser, mas essas não nasceram já sabendo quando e como iriam morrer.

Aquilo cortava o coração de Rin, sabia que suas palavras não adiantariam, não faria acreditar, mas já que as palavras não adiantavam, mostrando de repente ele podia mudar, então decidiu.

- Assim que o senhor estiver disposto, quero que vá comigo em um lugar.

Sesshoumaru apenas a fitava.

- Faça o que quiser, já que terei mesmo que te suportar aqui.

Ela sorriu e deixou com a comida.

- Qualquer coisa me chame, estou perto.

Ele nada disse.

A tarde pareceu passar rápido, logo estava anoitecendo, olhando o céu decidiu começar a fazer o jantar, já que o almoço havia saído muito rápido. Escolheu as verduras, carne e cantarolando começou a cozinhar.

Não demorou o celular tocou

- Alô!

_ Alô, oi Rin sua tratante, nos deixou plantada do lado de fora de sua casa, Onde você esta mulher?

- Ahh Sango, aconteceu tantas coisas nessa semana, desculpa. Eu estou na casa do Senhor Sesshoumaru

- O que??Ouvi direito??Perai...se você esta na casa do Sesshoumaru, isso quer dizer que você o viu???É isso???

- E você acha que eu ia invadir a casa dele assim, Sim o vi, é uma longa história.

- Ah não me importa, pode é bonito? Ou feio como eu disse?

Nisso Sesshoumaru chegou à cozinha.

- ee....Sango, depois agente ver isso tá..Mil bjs amiga...

_ Ham, como assim O.o Vai me deixar curiosa né safadinha..

Rin disparou a rir..

- Beijos Sango, tchau

- E né, tchau, muy amiga..rsrsrs

Rin desligou e voltou a cortar os legumes.

- O senhor deseja alguma coisa?

- ...

Assim passaram alguns dias, nada mudava.

Até que viu que ele estava melhor.

- Então vamos?

Antes mesmo dele responder, ela pegou as coisas e pediu para o motorista levarem no local.

- Eu não vou.

- Eu não te perguntei, agora vamos!

Saiu puxando ele, acabou que se deu por vencido.

Não demorou, chegaram ao local.

**Obrigada meninas!! *-* Muy feliz**

**E só o Sesshy como disse, tudo é possível....tudo...hohohoh...**

**Bjs a todas as leitoras!!  
**

**Hari-chan Adachy  
**

**Pequena Rin**

**SandraMontes**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Bem vinda todas!**

**OBS: CONTÉM CENAS INAPROPRIADAS PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS, OU SEJA, CENAS PARA PERVAS DE PLANTÃO... OBRIGADA!^^ **

**Continuando...**

- Eu não vou.

- Eu não te perguntei, agora vamos!

Saiu puxando ele, acabou que se deu por vencido.

Não demorou, chegaram ao local.

- Uma praia!!!?- fingia novidade - Não sei se você sabe, mas... tenho uma piscina em casa!

Dava para ver como aquela garota, sim, ela mais parecia uma garota do que mulher, se divertia, mesmo com olhares tão gélido sobre si.

- Mas não viemos tomar banho, quer dizer, isso se você quiser é claro. ^^

Sentaram na areia, para aquele homem, tudo que ele via não era para ele.

- O que você quer Rin, afinal? Acha mesmo que me trazendo aqui vou querer... "viver"?

Ela ficou espantada afinal era a primeira vez que ele a chamava pelo o nome.

- Quero apenas que sinto o vento, olhe os movimentos do mar, e bom sabe, para o espírito.

"espírito" Sesshoumaru perguntava mentalmente se isso existia, se depois de todos esses anos de sofrimento teria paz, teria uma segunda chance, mesmo que essa não fosse na terra.

Ficaram ali a tarde inteira, até anoitecer, onde brotaram estrelas no céu, os mesmos ficaram, um pensando porque veio a vida e o outro tentando mostrá-lo o porquê.

O resto do dia transcorreu normalmente, fizeram a refeição calados e foram se que agora Rin dormia no quarto ao lado, ambas com portas abertas.

Foram duas semanas nesse mesmo ritmo, tudo continuou o mesmo.

A não ser um dia que Rin acordou e foi ver Sesshoumaru, olhou e viu que este já não encontrava na cama, desceu e também não estranho, perguntou ao motorista e este também não sabia de seu paradeiro.

Ela voltou para o quarto, não demorou ouviu um murmúrio bem fraco

- Rin...

Rin levou as mãos à cabeça, ele estava no chão e parecia respirar com dificuldade.

Levantou-o com um pouco de dificuldade, fez alguns dos procedimentos que o médico passou e quando ele já apresentou melhora, medicou-o.

Foi assim até a noite, ele ficou deitado indisposto, não teve mais crise e Rin permaneceu ao seu lado.

Na hora de dormir, como todos os dias, ela lhe desejava um ótimo sonho, mas nesta noite, não só desejou, mas selou os lábios macios daquele youkai.

Ele ficou surpreso e bastante irritado pela atitude da menina.

- O que você esta fazendo?

Ela olhava serenamente para ele, com um pouco de vergonha.Não o respondeu e quando ia se levantar, sentiu duas mãos fortes em sua cintura. Sentiu um arrepio, sabia que não era esse tipo de viver que ela queria mostrá-lo, mas agora ela queria viver aquilo.

Trocaram olhares e este pronunciou

- Quero sentir...de novo.

Ela deu um leve sorriso e baixou a cabeça, não era uma mulher de atitudes, nem ela mesma entendia como tinha feito aquilo.

Antes mesmo dela responder ou beijá-lo, este a puxou para cima e gentilmente começou a roçar seus lábios nos delas deixando os corpos sedentos por beijos quentes, que logo vieram como furações.

Puxou-a e ficou em cima beijando, logo se esqueceram de tudo, ele passava a língua vagarosamente em seu pescoço, dando leves mordidas, fazendo gemer, se contorcer e chamar por seu nome.

- Se..Sess..houmaruu..ahhh

Era a primeira vez que ele fazia tal ato, sim, se bem lembrava apenas beijou uma única vez, Kagura, uma garota que conhecerá no hospital quando novo e passará a ter uma admiração, até o dia que ele a tocou nos lábios, ela não sabia de sua doença, entretanto, naquele mesmo dia e momento, descobriu, por um exame que acabará de ser entregue em suas mãos e brincando acabou pegando e lendo, o final de tudo ela fez um escândalo, chamava-o de doente e dizia que nunca ficaria com um peso assim, gritou várias vezes isso para ele e para todos que estavam pertos, e deste então havia jurado que não faria mais, até aquele momento.

Continuavam a beijar, Sesshoumaru cada vez aprofundava nas carícias, não precisa ter experiência para saber o que fazer, naquele momento só passava uma coisa em suas mentes, sentir e dar o máximo um do outro, nada existia, apenas os dois.

Rin desabotoava sua camisa, enquanto ele continuava mordendo-a, estavam ofegantes e com uma das mãos acariciava seus seis fartos encima da camisola vermelha que ela vestia. Seus dedos rodeavam seus mamilos e apertava levemente deixando-os enrijecidos de prazer. O lábio deslizava pela alça da camisola tirando com a boca e a tocando lentamente, suas mãos que trabalhava em seus seis desceram toda extensão do corpo da jovem parando nas belas curvas da coxa apertando e arranhando entre o meio delas até a parte de sua feminilidade.

Rin já não aguentava de tanto prazer, puxou pela nuca e voltaram a beijar, ela mesma tirou a camisola, sentia muito calor.

Sesshoumaru parou por um instante.

Ficou fitando-a, ou melhor, ambos ficaram, seus olhares estavam extremamente sensuais, desejosos. Ele com seu polegar começou a deslizar naquele perfeito corpo a sua frente sem tirar o contato visual, ela tremia e sua boca alguns ruídos saiam baixos.

Sesshoumaru tirou a calça revelando seu enorme desejo, seu membro pulsava por aquela mulher.

Jogou a peça em qualquer parte do quarto,e sua língua começou a trabalhar, primeiro pelos pequenos e delicados pés da moça, subindo e massageando com as mãos e língua, Rin a cada centímetro começava a gemer mais alto, delirava só de pensar aquela língua aveluda em seu íntimo, neste momento o yokai já circulava os grandes lábios de sua vagina, ela não aguentando implorou:

- Sesshou..Sesshoumaru por favor...eu..ahhhh....

Antes mesmo de ela terminar a frase, a língua do jovem já se encontrava dento da pequena cavidade molhada de prazer, lambia o clitóris e fazia movimentos imitando a penetração.

A delirante mulher acariciava sua nuca e gemia cada vez mais...

Não demorou senti-la estremecer, voltou o caminho beijando, passando pela barriga, e depois agarrando os seios, fazia os mesmo movimentos, mas dessa vez mais feroz.

Voltaram a sentir o gosto saboroso de suas salivas, e com um impulso Rin ficou novamente encima dele.

Esta chegou em seu ouvido passando a língua e mordendo lhe disse sensualmente:

- Agora é minha vez...

Com um sorriso safado e sapeca começou a explorar os belos músculos do rapaz que apenas permanecia com olhos fechados, tremenda sensação que ela lhe causava.

Desceu até o local onde sua boca já salivava por começou a circular a língua na ponta do pênis fazendo o youkai estremecer e ofegar, olhava fixamente para ele enquanto começava a lamber toda a extensão grossa, passava os dentes devagar, lambia, até ela se satisfazer por inteira, colocou o membro por completo em sua boca, sentindo o pouco do gosto de prazer do seu movimento de vai e vem, Sesshoumaru com uma das mãos apertava seus cabelos e gemia seu nome...

-Rin..ahhh..isso é tão....

Ele sentou puxando-a para cima, ela fez uma carinha que deu para entender que queria mais, então a virou de costa e voltou a deitar, não demorou e logo ambos estavam dando e sentindo o prazer do outro, ela chupava seu membro e gemia enquanto ele se lambuzava com sua excitação.

Ficaram assim por um tempo, ele sentiu ela novamente estremecer encima de seu corpo, e logo sentiu uma sensação que seu orgasmo não tardaria.

Sesshoumaru voltou a colocá-la por baixo, Rin circulou seus braços ao redor do pescoço, acariciando com suas unhas, seus olhares e corpos já estavam no limite, um precisava do outro, sentiam a necessidade de transformar aqueles dois corpos em apenas um.

Ele apoio uma das mãos na delicada nuca dela e com a outra deslizou até a coxa fazendo levantar um pouco a perna, nisso o contato visual novamente foi estabelecido e os lábios roçarem.

Ela fechou os olhos e como se fosse a sua primeira vez sentiu aquele membro deslizando por toda sua cavidade, lentamente ele se encaixava nela, a sensação era única.

Logo a paixão e a veracidade tomaram conta dos dois corpos, ou diria apenas um,

Sesshoumaru penetrava com movimentos contínuos e fortes conforme sua garota pedia por mais.

Beijavam-se com dificuldade ao meio das estocadas.

Rin puxou-o trazendo sua orelha junta a si, perguntou roucamente, sua voz falhava tanto, devido ao prazer.

- Você..Você quer... de quatro.... fico de qualquer forma... para... você ...?

O ritmo estava magnífico,mas com aquela pergunta, ele lhe lançou um meio sorriso, que podia com facilidade perceber sua malícia, mesmo sobre a luz do luar.

Ele saiu de cima e esta empinou sua durinha nádegas para ele, aquilo com certeza eram uma das melhores visões que já tivera, vendo que todas que tiveram tinham sido provido daquela noite.

Antes de penetrá-la, não podendo resistir, passou a língua sobre toda carne exposta para ele, alisou o ânus dela, fazendo-a rir e logo depositou seu pênis com toda força e tesão que sentia.

Rin no momento berrou, mas seu berro era pedindo mais, muito mais.

Fizeram mais movimentos e logo ambos chegaram ao orgasmo ou como diriam ao ápice do medo e do amor.

Rin se estirou na cama, conforme suas forças haviam acabado, Sesshoumaru a abraçou levando seu corpo junto ao dele.

Estavam muitos suados, mas não pareciam se importar, sentia o cheiro da excitação que impregnava o local.

Com seus dedos femininos, deslizou sobre a face cansada do rapaz e curiosamente perguntou:

- Você esta bem?

O jovem permanecia com olhos fechados acariciando uma das mãos da garota que repousava em seu peito.

Abriu e com um leve sorriso

- Nunca me senti melhor.

E assim caíram no sono ou nos sonho..., nus, suados e amantes.

~ # ~

Normal 0 21 false false false PT-BR X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0; mso-font-charset:1; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 0 0 0 0 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0cm; margin-right:0cm; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0cm; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} p {mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-priority:99; mso-margin-top-alt:auto; margin-right:0cm; mso-margin-bottom-alt:auto; margin-left:0cm; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman","serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**AGRADEÇO A TODAS AS LEITORAS E AS REVIEWS... CONTINUE DEIXANDO E FAÇA UMA CRIANÇA FELIZ \o/**

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: ÚLTIMO T.T**

**OBRIGADO!!!**

*** PEQUENA RIN = Vou pensar no seu caso, mas não é exagerada não, também sou assim, fico frustrada quando venho algo de ruim em fics e pior quando elas não têm finais e para matar ò.ó... rsrs...**

*** SANDRAMONTE = é Sandra, pensando assim você tem razão, mas quem sabe né... kukukuku**

*** HARI-CHAN ADACHY = Linda obrigada, até aqui também o/... muy feliz**

***SRA. TAAISHO = Aqui esta mais um pôster, por favor, não se vingue (com medo...)**

**BJS LINDAS E ATÉ...**


	4. Penúltimo capítulo

**Bem vinda todas!**

**VAMOS A MAIS UM CAPÍTULO! o/**

**Continuando****...**

No dia seguinte

A luz do sol já entrava no quarto, mostrando que o dia seria lindo e quente.

Ainda se encontrava na cama dois corpos que procuravam descanso.

Rin foi a primeira a acordar, olhou em volta e um belo sorriso brotou de seu rosto.

"Vou fazer café e trazer na cama" pensava alegre e apaixonada.

Preparou o café e levou para o quaro, onde o youkai já estava acordado.

- Bom Dia!

Ele a encarou e viu o belo sorriso em seu rosto.

- Rin...

- Sim?

- Isso não pode mais acontecer, acho melhor você pega suas coisas.

O sorriso sumiu do rosto da jovem, mas sabia o real motivo daquilo.

- Me desculpe Sesshoumaru, mas se você acha que eu vou embora só por que tem medo de viver ou do que eu possa esta sentindo, eu não vou. - disse com um tom meio teimoso

Ele respirou fundo

- Sentir? Você esta me dizendo que quer sentir algo por alguém que tem apenas um mês de vida, isso se eu tiver sorte de completar o mês?É isso mesmo Rin?

Rin até aquele momento não sabia de quanto tempo que restava para ele, imagina ser um ano ou algo perto, mais um mês jamais.

- Responda Rin?

Aproximou-se devagar e com passos firmes depositando o café e o fitou

- Sim, eu quero, pode ser até um dia, não me importa, quero que viva e quero viver isso com você. Pois nada é para sempre, mas a lembrança e a sensação de esta com o senhor sempre estarão comigo.

- O que você chama de isso?

Abaixou a cabeça e uma das mãos pouso na dele.

- Amor, paixão... não me importa o tempo que leva, mas desde que eu sinta uma única vez já me basta para ser feliz, por saber que já amei um dia.

Ele via sinceridade em seus olhos, não podia negar, sentia o mesmo, mas tinha medo. Não medo de morrer, pois já tinha acostumado com a idéia, mas medo de deixar alguém sofrer por isso.

- Não quero que sofra Rin, apenas não quero...

- E você acha que me rejeitando estará fazendo o que?

Ele sorriu

- Hum, depois passa.

Ela levantou brava

- Quer saber, você acha mesmo que eu irei esquecer que o meu único amor me rejeitou por que esse já tinha morrido antes mesmo de acontecer, você acha que vou esquecer essa noite que tivemos...

Parou de falar quando sentiu seus lábios sendo tocados pelos deles

- Sei que é teimosa, mas pelo menos quero que me prometa uma coisa.

Sua voz era calma e carinhosa.

A jovem o abraçou

- Se for para te-lo, prometo o que quiser

- Espero que cumpra... Acariciou uma meche dos cabelos e prosseguiu... quero que não sofra e não chore quando for.

Rin sabia que aquilo seria quase impossível, mas para fazê-lo e ser feliz faria esse sacrifício

- Sim eu prometo - olhava-o com firmeza

Logo após a conversa não restou outra coisa a não ser aproveitar a companhia um do outro, viram filme, riram juntos...

No final ele estava vivendo, pela primeira vez sentiu a vontade de ficar, mas isso não era e nunca foi com ele e sim da vontade lá de cima.

Assim passaram uma semana, beijando, brincando, se amando, até que a realidade voltou,

Era madrugada quando novamente outra crise veio, mas essa estava bem pior e como sempre Rin estava ao seu lado acalmando-o, pois nem mais os procedimentos ajudavam.

Naquela noite ninguém dormiu, de manhã achou melhor chamar o médico, mas o youkai não deixou, sabia que não adiantaria.

Ele pediu para ficar ali em seu peito, queria acariciá-la, não queria ficar longe dela e assim foi.

Logo, tudo voltou ao normal, e naquela mesma noite amaram-se novamente como muitas noites já faziam.

Assim se passaram mais dezesseis dias, agora só restavam duas semanas ou menos, teve outras crises, mas se recuperava.

Em um desses dias, Sesshoumaru descansava enquanto Rin preparava o almoço. Estava tudo calmo, mais novamente um novo barulho foi ouvido, mas dessa vez não era Sesshoumaru, e sim, Rin.

Ele se assustou e foi ver o que era, chamou por ela e nada. Sabia que ela estava preparando a comida então foi até a cozinha.

Lá Rin estava pálida sentada na cadeira

- O que foi minha Rin? Aproximou-se e tocou-a no rosto

- Não estou bem.

Ele se retirou e ligou logo para o médico que não demorou em aparecer.

O doutor levou Rin para o quarto onde antes dormia sozinha e examinou-a. No final estava tudo bem e partiu.

O belo rapaz ficou preocupado, certamente Rin estava cuidando dele e esquecendo-se de cuidar de si.

Ela terminou de fazer o almoço, e voltou ao aconchego do amado.

Às vezes ele a pegava voando em pensamentos.

- O que foi minha pequena?

Acordando de seus devaneios

- Nada...

- Nada?

- E. ee...hum...sabe, me de sua mão.

Não entendeu muito que sua pequena queria mais fez o que pediu

Rin levou a mão até seu ventre e passou a cariciá-la junta ao dele.

- Sabe aqui - indicando o ventre -... esta crescendo um pequeno pedaço de nós, um pedaço de você que sempre estará comigo. - esta dizia com algumas lágrimas nos olhos

Ele não acreditava, pensava que com os remédios que tomava a vida toda, não tinha poder de fazer tal milagre.

- Você esta me dizendo que serei pai? - Algumas lágrimas também começaram a brotar de seus olhos

- é!

- Quer dizer... seria...

- Não, já é, pois esta aqui crescendo! Rin falava animada

Ele a beijou com toda ternura.

O dia foi plenamente para acariciar aquele novo ser que viria ao mundo.

No dia seguinte ao amanhecer Sesshoumaru ligou para os seus advogados e mudou o testamento, já havia mudado desde que aceitou o amor de Rin, mas agora tinha que acrescentar mais um ser, um filho.

Neste mesmo dia, à noite, ambos selaram os corpos de novo, não cansavam nunca de sentir um ao outro, foi assim até amanhecer.

~ # ~

**ESSE SERIA O ÚLTIMO CAPITULO, MAS VI QUE SERÁ O PENÚLTIMO... SEM FALTA ^^**

*** SANDRAMONTE = É isso mesmo, ele era virgem, ficou traumatizado depois do piti da Vakura, e como não é de seu perfil ser mulherengo... achei legal, afinal sempre a virgem é a Rin. Espero que tenha gostado do hentai... foi minha primeira. Bjs linda e obrigada!**

**E beijos também para:**

***PEQUENA RIN **

*** HARI-CHAN ADACHY**

***SRA. TAAISHO = **

**BJS LINDAS E ATÉ...**


	5. Final

**Aqui esta, como prometido o final! Bjs lindas**

Ao amanhecer...

Rin estava deitada em seu peito, os sorrisos de ambos eram visíveis.

- Meu amor que nome você quer para o nosso filho ou filha.

- Meu amor você escolhe.

- NÃO! Quero que escolha, pois quando ele crescer poderei falar que o nome foi você que escolheu.

Ele ficou pensativo.

- Inutaisho se for menino e Izayou menina.

Rin sorriu e aconchegou mais no peito.

- Rin diz que o amo muito viu.

- Meu amor não vai falar nisso agora...

- Rin, me ouvi!

- Sim...

- Eu o amo, assim como te amo.

Nessa hora Rin o encarou, nunca ele havia falando claramente que a amava.

- Sim meu ém te amo muito. - Seus olhos brilhavam

Voltou à posição que estava

- E outra...- continuou

- Hum.... - deslizada sobre o peito nu

- Obrigado... com um sorriso que mostrava felicidade

- Meu amor não precisa agradecer, para de ser bobo, ela voltou a olhá-lo.

-Sesshy...Se..Sesshy?

Estava perto e não sentia sua respiração.

- Sesshy, pára de brincadeira -

Nesse momento as lágrimas já aparentavam aparecer.

Colocou o ouvido no coração e o que mais temia havia acontecido, começou a berrar

- NÃO SESSHOUMARU...NÃO MEU AMOR... POR FAVOR SÓ só mais um dia.... - a voz já falhava ao meio do soluço de suas lágrimas.

- Não...- acariciava seu rosto -...desculpa-me..sei que prometi,mas acho que você sabia que seria impossível. Abraçou-o e pela última vez selou seus lábios que agora estavam frios.

Dois anos depois...

Uma pequena meia youkai muito alegre corria entre as flores...

- Mãeeee...a senhora não me pega....

- Oh menina volta aqui!!! - sorria ao olhá-la, era parecida com o pai.

Parou em uma tumba repleta de flores lindas, sim desde que ela partiu, sempre ia ali sozinho depositar flores, conversar e dizer o quanto a amava.

A pequena Izayou permanecia no campo correndo, quando do nada parou e começou a rir.

Rin achando estranho o comportamento da filha foi atrás

- Meu anjo esta rindo do que? - Olhou para cima na mesma direção que a filha

- Do moço!!!

_ Moço??? Mais minha filha não tem ninguém aqui..

- Ele esta sorrindo para nós...é muito bonito mãe, se parece comigo!!!

Nessa hora Rin sentiu um aperto, fechou os olhos e de repente uma leve brisa passou por seu pescoço e nele sussurrou:

- Te amooo....

Quando abriu os olhos duas grossas lágrimas caíram sobre sua face...

- Te amo também meu Sesshy...- sussurrou ao vento

A pequena segurou a mão da mãe e ambas partiram dali, mas antes...

- Até...

Ao longe um lindo youkai encostado na árvore esboçava sua alegria..

- Até minha pequena...até...

Virou-se e uma luz o preencheu e sumiu.

Fim T.T

**Obrigada a todas por lerem. Espero que gostem!**

**E bem vinda às novas leitoras e leitores, muitos beijos!**

** = Que bom que gostou do hentai \o/ e obrigada por tirar a ameaça :D**

**(escondendo-se no canto)**

**Dinda Kinomoto = Fico feliz por ser a primeira, só espero que não queira me estrangular ^^, é com uma enfermeira assim, pra que médico né? hehehe... **

**sandramonte = Obrigada linda!**

**pequena rin = Desculpa linda, mas foi preciso... não me mate também, pois desse jeito já morri um bocado de vezes... E como observação, adoro suas fics!!!**

**Hari-chan Adachy = Obrigada por comparecer aqui também... bjs e até na comu!**


End file.
